Axonn und Brutaka 3 "The final accusing"
thumb|250px|The final accusing! Die Entschuldigung thumb|left|250px|The final accusing! Die Entschuldigung The final accusing Einleitung: I'n dieser Geschichte wird erzählt wie der echte Brutaka versucht, sich bei denen die durch die Schandtaten seines seines Zwilingsbruders so gelitten haben zu endschuldigen. Doch um all das zu verstehen was in der Zeit geschah, in der er die Dunklen Jäger und sehr spieziel die Piraka beschattet hatte muss er erst viel über diese traurigen 2 1/2 Jahre nachlesen. Nur wenn er alles was damals genau Geschah erfasst und verarbeitet haben würde könne er seinem Zwillingsbruder den 8 Toa überlassen, welche immer noch ihn, den echten Brutaka für den Feind und Veräter hielten. Das Verhör '''B'rutaka hatte aus eigendem Willen ein weiteres Verhör gebeten. Obwohl alle im Orden von Mata Nui ihm absolut glaubten, das es nicht er war der damals den Exodus Code veranlasst hatte. Nach einer ellen langen Befragung in der er zum mittlerweile dritten mal seine Unschuld bezüglich dem Exodus Codes unter Beweiß gestellt hatte war wieder mit seinem Gewissen im Einklang. Gut, die Sache in Voya Nui war nicht gut gewesen, aber das war ja bereits erledigt und er war wieder im Orden von Mata Nui. Durch sein Bemühung, die entführten Ordenmitglieder zu befreien hatte er zu dem wieder seinen Ruf innerhalb des Ordens von Mata Nui wieder hergestellt. Nun musste er nur noch versuchen die von seiner Unschuld zu überzeugen die ihn immer noch für den Bösen Usoparten hielten. '''Lächelnd schritt er ins Krankenzimmer wo Helryx und Trinuma lagen. Beide waren auf dem Weg der Besserung und das erfreute Brutaka sehr. "Hallo ihr beiden!" grüßte er, "ich habe euch etwas zum Knabern mit gebracht." "Hat mein dummer Bruder auch unser Beziehung zerstört?" fragte der Titan die Toa. "Nein! nein du Narr!" lachte Helryx, "mein Vertrauen und meine Liebe gehören immer noch dir." Brutaka war beruhigt und gab das Paket Kekse Trinuma und die Schachtel Praliene Helryx. "Was wirst du mit seinem Bruder tun?" fragt Helryx ihren Brutaka. "Wenn ich den gesammten Schaden den er angerichtet hatte, erfast habe," antwortete Brutaka, "werde ich ein Treffen mit den 8 Toa aragieren um ihnen meinen Bruder zu übergeben." "Wieso tust du das?" fuhr Helryx fort. "Sie sind die die viele Freunde durch meinen Bruder verloren haben." sprach Brutaka, "es soll ihr Recht sein ihn dafür zu bestrafen." "Da muss ich dir zustimmen, " schmatze Trinuma und aß einen weiteren Keks, "ach noch was, die Kekse sind lecker!" Brutaka gab Helryx einen Kuss und verabschiedet sich von den beiden. Dann verließ er gut gelaunt das Krankenzimmer. Vor dem Krankenhaus wartete Axonn mit zwei Vahki auf ihm. "Das sind meine beiden Officier, die früher bei dem Kampf der Toa zeugen waren!" sprach Axonn. "Hallo Comander Brutaka, Sir!" grüßten die beiden Vahki. Zusammen schritten sie auf das Verwaltungsgebäude zu. Die Akten 'B'rutaka hatten einen Berg von AKten auf seinem Schreibtisch gestapelt. Die meisten davon hatten Axonn und Trinuma angelegt. Der Titan bemühte sich das was er las mit Distanz zu sehen nur so konnte er seine Traurigkeit und Zorn unterdrücken. Um sich ein klares Bild über die Ereignisse zumachen musste er sie objektiv bewerten, was ihm doch recht schwer viel. Besonders die Aufzeichnungen über die Schlacht vor dem Koloseum rührte ihn immer wieder so das er seine Tränen nur mit Mühe unterdrücken konnte. Die 8 haben einen wirklich guten Grund meinen Bruder zu hassen, dachte er.Wieso konnte mein Zwillingsbruder so etwas blos tun, fragte sich der Titan und zog noch mal die Akte hervor, die sich auf den Mord an einer Toa Namens Kakama bezog. 'A'us der Akte konnte er entnehmen, das diese Toa eine edle war und sich nie etwas zuschulden hatte kommen lassen. Deweiteren fragte er sich wieso sein Bruder eine Matoranerin töten wollte, welche gerade mal zwei Wochen in Po Metru gelebt hatte. Es rollte ihm jetzt doch eine Träne über die Kanohi als er las wie die Toa Zu tode kam. Dieser üble Heuchler und Veräter, dachte Brutaka tief getroffen und bedrückt. Er widmetes sich noch mal der Schlachtaufzeinung die, die Aussenkameras des Koloseums aufgenommen hatten. So viel Mut und Ehre hatte der Titan noch nie gesehen. Er bemühte sich, nicht weiter zu Weinen. Er vergrößerte das Bild das die 8 Überlebenden zeigte. Irgend wo im Hintergrund sah er noch einen der Vahki Officiere die zu Axonn gehörten. 'E'r grub einen weiteren Ordner aus und schlug diesen auf. Also damit hatte alles Begonnen, sprach er zu sich. Mit diesem Matoraner. Er las die Daten die der Orden über Profesor Kajohj gesammelt hatte. Nach dem er sie gelesen hatte, faste er er sich ein Bild des Matoraners und dessen moralischen Verfalls aus. Wie schnell man von Interressen beeinflusst werden konnte hatt er selbst erfahren müssen wegen der Piraka Geschichte. Aber der moralische Sinneswandel von diesem Matoraner war bedeutend schlimmer. Wie konnte ein Matoraner nur auf die Idee kommen sich mit den Großen Wesen auf eine Stufe stellen zu wollen. Und genau dieser Profesor Kajohl war der beste Freund seines Bruders gewesen. Kein Wunder, dass sein Bruder zu einem Monster werden musste. thumb|left|250px|Azusa sieht in Brutaka nicht den Mörder von Kakamathumb|left|250px|Brutaka trägt Azusa Worte mit Helryx 'B'rutaka und Helryx saßen in ihrem lieblings Cafe, beide genossen ihr Zusammensein um sich ungestört und ohne die lestigen Formalien zu unterhalten. Dabei gingen es hauptsächlich um sie beide. Die Politik ließen sie hintersich und planten an ihrer Zukunft herum. Dennoch fragte Brutaka einmal was seine Helryx damals über Kajohl und Dume gedacht hatte. "Ich hatte das Gefühl das Dume nicht mehr er selbst war," sprach die Toa, "aber Kajohl war bessesen, besessen von etwas was er dem Orden verschwieg." "Haben sich du und Axonn wieder versöhnt?" lachte Helryx. "Er hat mir das mit den Piraka verziehen!" antwortete Brutaka vergnügt. "Runter!" schrie der Titan und warf sich schützend vor Helryx. Das Geschoss schlug in den Teller ein und pulverriserte ihn. Beide Mitglieder des Ordens machtens sich bereit zu kämpfen. "Los lauf!" sprach er zu Helryx und beide rannten geduckt aus dem Cafe. "Weißt du wer es ist?" fragte Helryx. "Ja, vermutlich eine von den Überlebenden." antwortete der Titan und teleportierte sich und seine Liebste weg. 'D'och die unbekannte Toa verfolgte sie weiter. Kaum hatte der Titan und Helryx festen Boden unter den Füssen schoss die Toa erneut auf sie. Brutaka wehrte den Schuss mit seinem Schwert ab und schütze weiter hin Helryx. Er sah einen Schatten auf sich zuspringen und wich diesem aus. Er sah das es die Toa der Erde war die zu den 8 Überlebenden gehörte. Er wollte ihr nicht schaden und trat diese nur weg doch die Toa wich seinem Fuß aus und schlug mit ihrem Schwert nach ihm. Der Titan parierte den Angriff und sah der Toa in die Augen. Dann traf die Toa ein maßiger Faustschlag von Axonn in der Magengrube. Die Toa sackte auf die Knie und röchelte und würgte. Axonns Axt raste auf die Toa zu. "'S'top!" schrie Brutaka,"töte sie nicht!" Der Titan fing den Schlag ab und schob die Axt in die Halterung. Die Toa der Erde sah Bruta wieder an. Der Titan kniete sich vor der erstaunten Helryx auf den Boden. Die Toa der Erde strich mit der freien Hand über die Kanohi von Axonn dann brach sie zusammen. Behtsamm nahm Brutaka sie auf und nahm sie mit. Benommen wachte Azusa Kakama in einbem Krankenzimmer auf. "Wo bin ich!" sprach sie müde und gequählt. "In einem Krankenhaus!" antwortete eine samfte Stimme. Die Toa blickte sich um und sah Brutaka auf einem Stuhl neben ihr sitzen. "Danke!" keuchte sie leise, "du hast gestern mein Leben gerettet." "Nicht zu danken!" antwortete der Titan. Die Narbe "'D'u bist nicht der Mörder von Kakama!" sprach Azusa leise, "denn du trägst nicht seine Narbe." Brutaka beugte sich zu der Toa, "Könnte doch sein, das ich meine Kanohi hätte repariert haben können!" "Nein," fuhr die Toa leise fort, "du trägst eine Kanohi die du nicht abnehmen kannst so lange du nicht im Sterben liegst, so eine Kanohi kann auch nicht repaiert werden!" Der Titan wusste das die Toa recht hatte. "Du musst meinem Freund Axonn verzeihen!" sprach Brutaka, "er wollte Helryx und mir nur helfen!" "Ist schon ok!" hustete die Toa leise, "Ich weiß jetzt das du nicht der Mörder bist, aber den anderen musst du es beweisen." "Das habe ich mir gedacht," fuhr der Titan fort, "und ich habe den waren Mörder von Kakam gestellt und in gewahrsam!" Die Toa sah den Titanen an, "es tut mir leid das du in etwas hineingezogen bist, womit du nichts zu tun hast!" 'B'rutaka strich der Toa über die Stelle des Bauches, wo Axonn in der Nacht zugeschlagen hatte. Die Toa begann sich vor schmerzen zu krümmen und winden. Sofort drückt der Titan den Notschalter neben dem Krankenbett. "Du hast immer noch ganz schön Kraft!" sagte er zu Axonn als sie in Krankenhaus Kantine saßen. "Ich wollte euch helfen!" sprach Axonn. "Ist ja auch alles ok!" antwortete Brutaka und verwieß darau was die Ärtzte gesagt hatten. "Sie hat mich nicht als den Mörder von Toa Kakama bezeichnet!" fuhr Brutaka fort, "sie hat meine Unschuld anerkannt!" An die Herren Axonn und Brutaka erklang es aus dem Lautsprecher. "'D'er Zustand der Toa ist kritisch!" hörten sie einen Artzt rufen. Brutak sackte währedn er das hörte auf die Knie. Nun wo alles hätte geregelt werden können, schlug das Schicksaal erneut zu. Würde diese Toa Axonns Fausschlag erliegen, würde der Hass gegen seine Person in unermäßliche ansteigen. Er rafte sich wieder auf und rannte in das Krankezimmer. Das Bett war leer. Sofort stolperte er in den Voraum zum OP Saal. Das ganze Gerät um die Toa würgte an seiner Hoffnung wieder alles bereinigen zu können. Sein Schicksaal war nun von den Ärtzen des Krankenhauses abhängig. All die Toa in weisen Kitteln gaben ihr bestes doch die Lnie der Herzschläge von Azusa wurden immer ungleichmäßiger. Bald war es nur noch eine durgezogene Linie. Brutaka sah sein Schicksaal an sich vorbei sausen und seine Hoffnung war verloren. 'D'er Titan stand neben dem Bett der Toa der Erde und sah ihr in das Gesicht. Das Leuchten in ihren Augen war erloschen und ihr Leben auch. Brutaka war hin und her gerissen. Sollter Axonn zur Verantwortung ziehen oder nicht. Axonn war sein bester Freund und genauso über den Tod der Toa der Erde bedrückt. Axonn trat in das Zimmer. "Ob sie jetzt bei Kakama sitzt und über deine Unschuld philosophiert." sprach dieser bedrückt. "Ich weiß es nicht!" sagte Brutaka traurig. Die Hoffnung "'I'ch weiß das Kakama zu Azusa sagte," flüsterte Axonn, "Azusa währe die Hoffnung und diese wird die Jahrtausende überstehen!" Brutaka blickte seinem Besten Freund an, "Ich hoffe das Kakama recht hatte, zu unseren günsten!" Und kaum hatte er das geasgt, leuchteten die Augen der Toa der Erde wieder und sie richtete sich langsam auf. "Für euch hat die Zukunft erst begonnen!" sprach sie leise und immer noch etwas schwach, "macht euch darum keine Sorge!" Axonn und Brutaka waren froh das die Toa aus dem Koma erwacht und nicht gestorben war. Aber sie war immer noch zu Schwach um mit ihnen zu erleutern, wie eine gemeinsame Lösung gefunden werden konnte. Azusa schlief fast 3 Tage am Stück und gewann dabei aber zusehen an Kräfte. Am 4 Tag konnte sie wieder laufen. "Nun ist es Zeit für uns zu besprechen wie wir das Problem, Brutakas Problem lösen." sprach Azusa wieder bei guter Laune. 'H'elryx war nich besonders begeistert darüber das eine Toa die zu einer Untergrund Organisation gehörte und auch so am Rande auf sie geschossen hatte, hier in ihrem Büro saß. Aber nach dem Azusa alles erklärt und sich bei der 1. Toa entschuldigt hatte, war auch dieser Punkt bereinigt. Die Herrin des Ordens von Mata Nui erkannte auch eine Chance und Zeichen in der Toa der Erde. Wahr es vieleicht bald möglich mit den Untergrund Gruppen wieder frieden zu schließen. Die 4 berieten den ganzen Tag lang wie und wo ein Treffen statt finden könnte. Am Ende des Tages war ein Treffpunkt gefunden und ein Termin abgesprochen wann der Zwillingsbruder von Brutaka an die 8 Überlebenden ausgeliefert würde. 'D'er Zwilling saß in seiner Zelle und mussterte die Toa. Er erkannte in ihr genau die Matoranerin, die ihm eine tiefe Narbe über seine Kanohi gezogen hatte. Azusa verlor kein Wort an diesen Scheusaal und hörte Brutaka, Axonn und Helryx bei dem Verhör zu. Der Zwilling gestand erst gar nichts, aber als Helryx nur so leise andeutete, dass man ihm vieleicht den 8 Überlebenden ausliefern würde erschrak er. Wie aus einem Wasserfall gestand er alles. Die Ziele die Kajohl verfolgte und seinen Beitrag dazu. Warum er seinem Bruder eine auswischen wollte und von der geplanten Machtübernahme des Ordens. Helryx, Axonn, Brutaka und Trinuma fehlten die Worte. Azusa Kakama wiederum saß das und ließ sich keinerleih Gefühle anmerken. Das Fest 'V'iele Matoraner hatten sich in den Rängen des Koloseums versammelt als währe es die Kohli Weltmeisterschaft. Dume, Rufus und Kuhul waren noch dabei ihre Ehrenroben anzulegen. Rufus viel dies sehr leicht, denn er hatte die edele Robe vor kurzem schon bei seiner Hochzeit mit Lucretcia getragen, welche ebenfalls im Gebäude herumwusselte. Sie alle 4 wussten das heute ein Geschichtsträchtiges Ereignis stattfinden würde, welches für den Frieden und beilegung eines schon viel zulange anhaltenden Konflikts die Weichen legen würde. Für Rufus und Lucretcia war dies auch die erste Handlung in ihrem Amt. Lucretcia war aufgerägt und nervös. Vorkurzem erst die Hochzeit und jetzt ihre erste Rede als Senatorin von Metru Nui. Rufus ging es da nicht anders, er lass den Text den er sich zusammen gelegt hatte zum 9ten mal. 'I'n einem anderen Raum hantierte Azusa an ihrem Kopfschmuck herum. Obwohl sie ihn schon sehr lange besaß hatte diese Schmuckstück bisher nur in einer Vitrine in ihrem Zimmer gestanden. "Siehst super süß aus!" lachte sie zu Igni der seine Paradeuniform angezogen hatte. Sein Schwert war hochpoliertund alles andere saß wie es musste. Lediglich Tuyet fühlte sich sehr unwohl mit diesen unbeweglich Kleidern und dem ganzen Schmuck. "Wo für das alles!" maulte die Toa des Wassers, "einfach die Rübe ab und ende!" "Hier geht es um mehr als nur eine Hinrichtung!" erklärte Takafu, "dieser Tag ist der Tag der den Streit zwischen unseren Gruppen und dem Orden von Mata Nui beilegen soll." 'A'uch Kailani war im Streß, es war schon so lange her das es Gründe gab, ihre prunk volle Rüstung zu tragen. Doch dieser Anlas war es Wert, denn er würde das erste Singnal zu beendigung eines langen Streites bedeuten. Jadekaiser und Bima waren bereits auf dem Weg zu Treffpunkt, da wo sich alle für den festlichen Einmrasch trafen. Brutaka und Axonn kamen sich in Gardeuniformen komisch vor, so was hatte der Orden von Mata Nui so spontan entschieden das die beiden Titanen sich nicht an ihre gewöhnen konnten. Aber in anbetracht der Tatsache und der bedeutung des heutigen Tages war dies auch zweitrangig. 'A'uch die Vahki waren von den Festlichkeiten nicht ausgeschlossen. Sie alle waren aufpoliert und ihre Officiere und Dumes Bezirksadmiräle waren zudem geschmückt worden. Den 4 Vahki geviel dies nicht so besonders. Die Fanfaren erklungen und der Festumzug trat in das Koloseum ein. So viel Prunk hatten die Matoraner schon lange nicht mehr gesehen und so jubelten und klatschten sie laut. Rufus, Dume und Lucretcia standen hinter dem Rednerpult und begrüßten feierlich die Ehren Gäste. Nach dem diese an ihren Plätzen platz genommen hatten begann Dume mit seinem Teil der Rede. Erinnerungen 'I'n seiner Rede ergriff der Turaga die Ereignisse aus der Verganheit wieder auf und sprach seine seine Ehrdabietung für alle auf, die damals mit dem Leben bezahlt hatten. Er nahm dabei nicht nur auf die getöteten Toa und Matoraner bezug sondern auch die Vahki. Er ermahnte auch alle das so etwas nie mehr geschehen dürfe. Während der Rede jubelten die Gäste. Nach dem er seine Rede beendet hatte, foderte er alle zu einer Schweige Minute auf um an all die Opfer des Exodus Codes zu erinnern und ihnen die letzte Ehre zu erweisen. Nach der Schweigeminute sangen der Chor des Koloseums die Marschhümnde welche die Ältesten damals gesungen hatten. Dann übergab er das Wort an Rufus weiter. 'R'ufus Rede bezog sich auf die Zukunft des Universums. Dabei ergriff er auch Ereinise wie das Opfer was Toa Matoro und Toa Ignika gebracht hatten und verdeutlichte, das das Universum nur exestieren kann wenn es einen Frieden zwischen allen Gruppen der Toa und Matoraner gab. Gleichzeit betonte er aber auch das es für alle nicht einfach sein würde die Vergangenheit hinter sich zulassen und das eine direkte Zusammenarbeit noch viel Zeit brauche. Aber ein Frieden mit allen Organisationen währe ein riesiger Schritt in eine gemeinsame Zukunft. 'L'ucretcia stimmte mit dem Matoraner Chor eine Hümnde an, welche von alle 3 Organi-sationen zusammen geschrieben worden war. Alle sangen mit von den Ehrengästen bis zu dem Matoraner in den hintersten reihen der Puplikumsbänke. Nach dem das Lied verklungen war danke sie allen Beteiligten die ihren Teil zu dieser Veranstaltung beigetragen hatten und leitet einen Fließenden Übergang in die eigendlichen Feierlichkeiten ein. "Darf ich zum Tanz bitten?" fragte Helryx Igni. "Wie kann ich euren Tanz ablehen!" sprach dieser und ging mit der Obersten des Ordens zu der Tanzfläche. Als nächster bat Brutaka Azusa zum Tanz welche ebenfalls nicht nein sagen konnte. Bima und Tuyet tanzten zusammen und Kailani und Scorpi. Natürlich ließen sich Rufus und Lucretcia dies auch nicht nehmen und gingen von ihrem Platz auch zur Tanzfläche. Das Urteil 'E'in Tag nach dem großen Fest hatten sich die 8 Überlebenden wieder im Kolloseum getroffen. Diesmal um gemeinsam mit dem Orden von Mata Nui Gericht zu halten. Die erste die das Wort ergriff war Helryx persönlich. Sie trug alle Klage Punkte vor und erklärte Brutakas Zwillingsbruder dem Hochverat gegen den Orden von Mata Nui und den grausamen Verbrechen die aus diesem herraus gingen für Schuldig. Noch war sich der Titan sicher, das er in die Grube kommen würde. Von da aus bestand die Möglichkeit sich später wieder zu rächen. Doch als die erste Toa und Herrin des Ordens das Urteil verkündete, stockte ihm der Atem. Alle Namhaften des Ordens hatten ihm aus diesem ausgestoßen und in die Gerichtsbarkeit der 8 Überlebenden übergeben. 'B'rutaka sah zu wie sein Bruder immer kleiner wurde. Die Anschuldigungen der 8 Überlebenden schlugen wie geschosse ihn diesen ein und er konnte diese auch nicht läugnen. Jeglicher versuch seine Endscheidungen zu begründen schmetterten an den 8 Toa ab und am ende fällten auch sie ihr Urteil. Igni trat vor und sprach, "Wir die 8 Überlebenden der Schlacht vor dem Kolloseum halten dich im Sinne aller Anklagepunkte für Schuldig!" Der Toa fuhr fort, "Du hast eine gute Freundin von uns eiskalt ermordet und mit dem Exodus Code für 1.792 Toa das Todesurteil unterschrieben." Der Toa der Erde übergab das Wort an Azusa. "'U'nd nicht nur das!" sprach sie, "du hast durch dein Handel auch den Ruf deines eigenden Bruders und den des Ordesn von Mata Nui auf übelste verschmutzt." "Desweiteren trägt dein Handeln auch Mitschuld daran," fuhr Azusa fort, "das die Bruderschaft von Mata Nui beinahe die Herren über dieses Universum geworden währen." "Wir die 8 Toa, wir die überlebt haben," stzte Azusa fort," verurteilen dich für alles was du uns und dem Orden angetan hast zu Tode durch das Schwert." 'A'zusa legte die Urteilsschrift auf das Richter Pult und zog ihr Schwert. Die Klinge bohrte sich durch die Rüstung des Titanen und trat aus dem Rücken wieder herraus. Genauso hatter es damals Kakama getötet. Azusa zog das Schwert wieder heraus und Scorpi trat vor. Der Schwertschlag des Toa war gekonnt und schnell geführt. Der Kopf des Titan viel auf den Boden. In gemeinsammer Übereinkunft gingen sie alle wieder ihre Wege mit dem guten Gefühl das ein Stück schmerzhafter Verganheit hinter sich zulassen. Epilog: 'M'it dem großen Fest des Frieden und der Hinrichtung des Titanen der alles dramatische ins Rollen gebracht hatte endete die fast 70.000 Jährige Feindseligkeit zwischen dem Orden von Mata Nui und den Nachfolger Organisation des Rates der Freien Toa und der Kaiser Garde. Auch wenn noch nicht alle Details einer gemeinsamen Zukunfst aus-gearbeitet sind, ist die Weiche dafür aber gesetzt. 'E'ine erste Folge davon war das überlassen eines großen Datebpaketes über die Bruderschaft der Makuta damit der Orden auch die Namen erfuhr, von den Makuta die bisher dem Orden noch unbekannt waren. Weitere Datenpakete über die Dunklen Jäger folgten später nach. 'B'rutaka und Axonn schlossen bald ein solide Freundschaft zu Igni und Azusa. Diese sollte die Zusammenarbeit der Gruppen zusätzlich fördern. Kategorie:Epos